realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yochlol
DROW FORM Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Shapechanger, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 6d8+18 (45 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 18 (+3 Dex, +5 +1 mithral chain shirt), touch 13, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+10 Attack: Masterwork short sword +11 melee (1d6+4) or light crossbow +9 ranged (1d8) Full Attack: Masterwork short sword +11/+6 melee (1d6+4) or light crossbow +9 ranged (1d8) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Change form, psi-like abilities, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/cold iron, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 14, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +8, Ref +8, Will +7 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 16, Con 16, Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 18 Skills: Bluff +13, Concentration +12, Diplomacy +15, Intimidate +15, Knowledge (religion) +11, Knowledge (the planes) +11, Listen +11, Spellcraft +11, Spot +11 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Dodge Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary or brood (2–6) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: Standard plus +1 mithral chain shirt Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 7-12 HD (base size) YOCHLOL, SPIDER FORM Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Shapechanger, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 6d8+18 (45 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), climb 20 ft. Armor Class: 19 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +7 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+14 Attack: Bite +9 melee (1d8+4 plus poison) Full Attack: Bite +9 melee (1d8+4 plus poison) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Change form, poison, psi-like abilities, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/cold iron, freedom of movement, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 14, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +8, Ref +8, Will +7 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 16, Con 16, Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 18 Skills: Bluff +13, Concentration +12, Diplomacy +15, Intimidate +15, Knowledge (religion) +11, Knowledge (the planes) +11, Listen +11, Spellcraft +11, Spot +11 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Dodge Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary or brood (2–6) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 7-12 HD (base size) YOCHLOL, OOZE FORM Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Shapechanger, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 6d8+18 (45 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 14 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +3 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+14 Attack: Tentacle slap +9 melee (1d4+4) Full Attack: 8 tentacle slaps +9 melee (1d4+4) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Change form, psi-like abilities, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Amorphous, damage reduction 5/cold iron, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 14, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +8, Ref +7, Will +7 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 18 Skills: Bluff +13, Concentration +12, Diplomacy +15, Intimidate +15, Knowledge (religion) +11, Knowledge (the planes) +11, Listen +11, Spellcraft +11, Spot +11 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Dodge Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary or brood (2–6) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 7-12 HD (base size) YOCHLOL, GASEOUS FORM Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Incorporeal, Shapechanger, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 6d8+18 (45 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: Fly 20 ft. (perfect) (4 squares) Armor Class: 16 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +4 deflection), touch 16, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/- Attack: - Full Attack: - Space/Reach: 10 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Change form, psi-like abilities, stinking cloud Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/magic, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, incorporeal traits, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 14, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +8, Ref +8, Will +7 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 16, Con 16, Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 18 Skills: Bluff +13, Concentration +12, Diplomacy +15, Intimidate +15, Knowledge (religion) +11, Knowledge (the planes) +11, Listen +11, Spellcraft +11, Spot +11 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Dodge Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary or brood (2–6) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 7-12 HD (base size) As you watch, this strange creature constantly shifts from form to form. One moment, a deceptively beautiful female drow is standing before you, the next an amorphous pile of slime with a large red eye in its center. Soon after, it takes the form of a large spider and then shifts to a roiling cloud of greenish vapors. The yochlol, also known as the Handmaidens of Lolth, are the direct servants of the demonic goddess Lolth. The yochlols care only about serving their goddess and ignore the ‘petty’ squabbles of the Blood War and other demons. Strangely, the yochlol are unswervingly loyal to their spider goddess, which is a fairly remarkable trait for creatures of pure chaos and evil. The ‘base’ form of a yochlol is its ooze form, however different yochlol spend time in whatever form suits their mood or whichever is best for its current assignment. In its ooze form, a yochlol is a larger than man-sized pile of slime, about 8 feet high. Its spider form stands roughly 10 feet tall and its dark elf form is around 5 feet tall. COMBAT Yochlol are cunning and intelligent, often preferring more subtle means to deal with opponents. They make excellent use of their spell-like abilities and often spend most of their time mind blanked. A yochlol’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Amorphous (Ex): In its ooze form, the yochlol is not subject to critical hits and it cannot be flanked. Change Form (Su): As a free-action, once per round, a yochlol can change between one of its four forms. When in its gaseous form, the yochlol is treated as if it were under the effects of a gaseous form spell except as noted. The gaseous yochlol fills a 10 foot square and it gains a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. In this form, the yochlol cannot use its spell-like abilities. Freedom of Movement (Su): In spider form, the yochlol is constantly under the effect of a freedom of movement spell. Caster level 8th. The yochlol can resume or end it as a free action on its turn. Poison (Ex): In spider form, the yochlol’s bite delivers a potent venom. Victims must make a Fort save (DC 16) or take 1d6 points of Constitution damage. The secondary damage is 2d6 Constitution. The save DC is Constitution based. Psi-Like Abilities: At will – personal mind blank, psionic dominate (DC 18). Manifester level 8th. The save DC is Charisma based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – charm person (DC 15), darkness, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), spider climb, stone shape. Caster level 6th. The save DC is Charisma based. Stinking Cloud (Ex): In its gaseous form, anyone entering the yochlol’s cloud must make a Fort save (DC 16) or become nauseated. This effect lasts as long as the creature remains in the cloud and for 1d4+1 rounds afterwards. The save DC is Constitution based. Skills: In its spider form, the yochlol has a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and it can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. Category:Tanar'ri